Conventionally, there is known a cosmetic container referred to as what is called a compact container that houses a powder cosmetic material. In this cosmetic container, in the case where a powder cosmetic material rich in volatility is used, it is necessary to ensure air tightness inside of a container. As a cosmetic container that keeps the air tightness like this, the following container described in Patent Literatures 1 and 2 is known.
The cosmetic container described in Patent Literatures 1 and 2 includes a body container that houses a cosmetic dish filled with a cosmetic material and a cover that is pivotally attached to the back portion of this body container to be openable/closable. An engagement member is pivotally attached to the front portion of the cover to be turnable, and a hook piece that engages with the engagement member is disposed on the front lower surface of the body container. A user can close the cover so as to turns the engagement member to be engaged with the hook piece. This allows firmly and closely fixing the cover to the body container and causes an elastic body for sealing the cover inner surface to be brought into contact with the top surface in the peripheral edge portion of the cosmetic dish, so as to ensure the air tightness of the region (the cosmetic dish) on the inner side of the elastic body.
Additionally, in the above-described cosmetic container, a lever that can release the engagement of the engagement member and the hook piece is pivotally attached to the engagement member to be turnable. The user can pull or push the lever to turn the lever and presses a part of the lever against the body container to turn the engagement member, so as to simply release the engagement of the engagement member and the hook piece by the action of the lever.